The Story Keepers of Smallville
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 21st century, human farmer, Jonathan Kent, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive emperor, Lionel Luthor, and await the return of their parents.
1. Bruce Wayne

The Story Keepers mixed with Smallville.

Disclaimer: The Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family, and the characters of Smallville and any other DC Characters I may use belong to the CW, Warner Brothers, DC Comics, and their respective creators.

* * *

><p>On Earth, during the year 2064 AD, the emperor Lionel Luthor unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than Luthor.<br>Setting the city of Metropolis on fire, Lionel placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the lions.  
>Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Jonathan and Martha Kent, a local farmer and his wife.<br>There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.  
>So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Lois, Bruce, Clark, and Conner embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus, from over 2000 years ago, alive.<br>This is their story. They are...

**The Story Keepers of Smallville  
><strong>Breakout Part 1: Bruce Wayne

_If the torch still burns,  
>We will make it through the darkness...<br>_Lara sent her children Clark and Conner off with their newly found friend, Lois, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband, Jor-El, had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.  
><em>We will keep our voices strong.<br>We will be heard..._  
>Clark, Conner, and Lois rushed through the streets as Clark noticed some guards and pulled Lois and Conner back. Clark had bright blue eyes with black hair. His five-year-old brother, Conner, had the same hair and eye color. Lois had brown-green eyes and brown hair. Clark hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.<br>_Now it's up to us to tell...  
>The stories...<br>Now it's up to us,  
>To carry on his word...<em>  
>As the children rushed off, they arrived at a farm outside of Metropolis as a man with brown hair and blue eyes walked out.<br>"Lois, any idea who that guy is?" Clark asked.  
>"Uh-uh." Lois said.<br>"I'll see." Conner said as he walked up to the man as he turned to Conner.  
>"Hey little fella." The man said.<br>"Hi." Conner said.  
>"Uh-oh." The other two children said as the man knelt down, but to their relief, he smiled.<br>"My name is Jonathan Kent. Where are your parents?" Jonathan asked.  
>"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Clark said as Conner hugged a stuffed dog he'd brought with him.<br>"Mine were still in the house when Lionel Luthor's soldiers set Metropolis on fire." Lois said sadly.  
>"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Jonathan said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."<br>_We'll march on and on,  
>And proudly keep the stories.<br>We will hold the torch,  
>And keep its burning flame!<br>And we'll pass on all the truths  
>And the glories!<em>  
>Inside Jonathan's house, they met a woman with red hair and blue eyes who walked up to Jonathan with a blond teenager with green eyes.<br>"Who are these three?" The woman asked.  
>"They're children who got separated from their families." Jonathan explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."<br>"And you believe them, Mr. Kent?" The boy asked.  
>"Oliver." Jonathan said. "They're just children, and they need a home."<br>"Jonathan's right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Jonathan's wife, Martha."  
>"Hi." Conner said.<br>"Oliver Queen." Kell said with a sigh. "My friends call me Ollie."  
>"Good to know." Clark said. "So... Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"<br>"Yes." Jonathan said. "We're Christians."  
>"Oh, like Mom and Dad." Conner said.<br>"Right." Martha said. "In fact, Jonathan's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."  
>"About who?" Conner asked.<br>"About Jesus." Jonathan said.  
>"Wait, before this goes any further, are you sure we can keep them safe here? I mean, what are we gonna tell people? You found them wandering out of the fields?"<br>"We didn't find them." Martha said with a smile. "They found us."  
>"So, what's the story about?" Clark asked after a moment.<br>"I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice." Jonathan said kindly. "You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over two thousand years ago, he went to Jerusalem with his parents for the pass over feast..."  
><em>And we'll carry on...<br>Yes we'll carry on...  
>His name . . .!<br>_  
>A few weeks later, Jonathan was in the middle of a friendly market place in New Smallville.<br>"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Jonathan called out. "Fresh fruit, vegetables, and grain!"  
>"Hey Mr. Kent!" A blond friend of Clark's named Bart said. "I'll take four apples."<br>"Over here, Jonathan!" A Martian named J'onn J'onzz called out. "I'll take five!"  
>"Four apples and five!" Jonathan called out.<br>"Four apples and five." Lois repeated.  
>"Four and five wrapped and tied." Martha said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Conner.<br>"Get ready, Jonathan!" Ayla called out as she passed them to Oliver.  
>"Cause here they fly!" Oliver said as he tossed the apples to Jonathan, which he caught easily.<br>Jonathan then walked up to Bart, glad to have an excuse to talk to him and his parents.  
>"Hey Bart." Jonathan said. "You've gotten big.."<br>Clark then leaned Bart's father close so no one else could hear and whispered, "Meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."  
>"Here you are J'onn." Jonathan said again as once more he leaned close to J'onn and whispered. "Meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."<br>Jonathan tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times. He had also by now learned that Clark and Conner's family had come to Earth from Krypton when Clark was five and Conner was just a baby, following it exploding from various problems with its core. He was glad how they managed to adapt well to Earth, especially with the extra powers Kryptonians got in the yellow sunlight, but he encouraged the two to keep the powers to themselves as often as they could to have a quiet life.  
>"Perfect for the kids." Jonathan said as he took a pastry sample from the baker and ate it. "I'll give you twenty credits for the box."<br>Jonathan then leaned in to the baker, Carter Hall, and whispered, "By the way Carter, meeting tonight at Snyder's Mill."  
>While Jonathan was talking with Carter, a young boy with black hair and hazel eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the truck the gang was using as several oranges fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.<br>"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.  
>"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" Clark asked.<br>"Hey, those are our oranges." Oliver pointed out as the boy began juggling them.  
>The people laughed as Clark was unable to catch them when Jonathan showed up to keep things calm.<br>"Nice juggling little fellow." Jonathan said. "What's your name?"  
>"I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce said. "You know, if you really want a treat, I could juggle some of those watermelons in your truck."<br>"Well," Jonathan said with a smile. "I think we should see this."  
>Bruce was given the melons and easily juggled them.<br>"Wow." Lois said. "How are you doing that?"  
>"Easy." Bruce said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."<p>

By evening, Bruce handed Lois two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.  
>"Bruce!" Lois called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"<br>She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.  
>"See?" Bruce said with a smile. "You're doing pretty well, Lois."<br>Suddenly, Lois missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.  
>"Ouch." Bruce said with a smile.<br>"Lois!" Martha called out.  
>"Jonathan and Martha are really nice." Bruce observed wistfully.<br>"Yeah, they're great." Lois said as she thought of how Jonathan and Martha selflessly took her, Clark, and Conner in, something she doubted many others would have. "Jonathan's the greatest guy on Earth, and you should hear him tell a story."  
>"Oh, my parents are great too." Bruce said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole world."<br>"Wow." Lois said in awe. "Where do you live?"  
>"Oh," Bruce said. "Well, see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."<br>Lois looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Bruce's house must look like.  
>"Lois, time to go sweetheart." Martha said with a kind smile.<br>Lois went onto Jonathan's truck as it drove off when she turned to Bruce.  
>"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Lois asked. "And bring your parents. Jonathan's gonna tell some stories about Je-"<br>"Lois, are you crazy?!" Oliver said as he pulled Imra over to him. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Luthor."  
>"Ollie." Lois countered calmly. "Bruce's not a spy. He's our friend."<br>Bruce waved good-bye as the truck went back to Jonathan's farm.

That night, at Snyder's Mill, everyone Jonathan had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, Oliver would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.  
>As everyone was there, Jonathan cleared his throat.<br>"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Jonathan said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Galilee, the Romans who occupied the city were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"  
>Jonathan stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.<br>Oliver walked over to the door and saw the kid from that evening.  
>"You?" Oliver asked.<br>"Is Lois here?" Bruce asked as Lois got up on Oliver's shoulders and peered through the hole.  
>"Bruce?" Imra asked.<br>"We can't let him in." Oliver protested. "He doesn't know the sign."  
>At that, Bruce juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.<br>"Oh yeah?" Lois asked. "Then what do you call that?"  
>Lois opened the door and let Bruce in.<br>"He could be leading Luthor's entire army right to our door!" Oliver protested.  
>"Oliver, he's just a boy." Jonathan said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."<br>"Where are your parents?" Lois asked. "Couldn't they come?"  
>"Oh!" Bruce said as he thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Thanagar."<br>"Oh." Lois said, apparently accepting what Bruce said, but Oliver thought that Bruce's response took a little too much time to say."  
>"Now where was I?" Jonathan wondered.<br>"People in Galilee had to leave the city to hear him speak." Clark said helpfully.  
>"Oh yes." Jonathan said. "Thank you, Clark. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the lake to be alone, but when they came ashore, there was a great crowd waiting for him. It is said that there were five thousand people there.<br>"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'  
>"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.<br>"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.  
>"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.<br>"'Surely God doesn't love the Romans!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Romans.  
>"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"<br>"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'  
>"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.<br>"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'  
>"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'<br>"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'  
>"They found a young boy who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.<br>"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.  
>"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.<br>"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.  
>"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'<br>"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."  
>"Wow." The children said.<br>"Jonathan," Conner asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"  
>"No one really knows." Jonathan said. "For all we knew he grew up and became a baker."<br>"Alright, that was an exce-"  
>There was a sudden pounding on the door.<br>"Open up in the name of Lionel Luthor!" A voice called out.  
>"I told you that boy was trouble!" Oliver shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"<br>Everyone hid in pots and Bruce hid in a rolled up carpet as Oliver quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several men broke the door down as Brainiac, one of Luthor's top guards, stood there.  
>"You there." Brainiac said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"<br>"Christians, sir?" Oliver asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."  
>Brainiac walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Brainiac undid the carpet to find Bruce there as all the soldiers held blasters to Oliver as he tasted the mud.<br>"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." Oliver admitted.  
>"Search this place!" Brainiac called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as Oliver used his heat arrow to cause the mud to harden and boil until it shattered and sprayed all the guards as he rushed off as fast as he could.<p>

Outside, Jonathan did a quick head count.  
>"Clark, Conner, Lois, and Oliver." Jonathan said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."<br>They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Bruce stuck in a cage.  
>"Bruce!" Lois called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by Oliver and Jonathan, causing Lois to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Lionel Luthor was going to do to the boy?<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Lionel Luthor's mansion, Lionel prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow, inspired by the stories of Nero throwing the Christians of old to lions. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Jewish carpenter.  
><em>I'm that leader Lionel Luthor<br>I'm the empire's true blue ruler.  
>All these gods amount to rubber.<br>Who would disagree?  
>Though my singing's much to middling,<br>I won't stop my fiddle-diddling.  
>Earth can burn, I'll just keep fiddling.<br>Glory be to me!  
>I'll take the glory.<br>Who'd disagree?  
>So dictator-y.<br>Glory be to me!  
>Follow me. Don't be a whiner.<br>Other leaders are so minor.  
>Next to my line, none's diviner.<br>In all modesty.  
>Though some ingrates may abhor me,<br>I insist all Earth adore me.  
>Thou shallt have no gods before me.<br>Glory be to me!  
>I'm full of glory...<br>And modesty!  
>No guts, no glory!<br>Glory be to me!  
>Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed.<br>I will tax you 'till you bleed!  
>And this week, breathing is free.<br>Christian tales, I don't enjoy,  
>And those who tell them. I destroy!<br>It's time they bowed to me...!  
>I'm Mr. Glory...<br>So glory be!  
>I've got your story!<br>Glory... Be to me...!_  
>Lionel chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.<br>"It's brilliant." Lionel said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the lions, dogs, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."  
>"Oh yes, Mr. Luthor." Lionel's aid, Dominic said oily. "It's brilliant!"<br>"Hold your tongue" Lionel said plainly. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Bane, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom... That reminds me. Dominic, call Brainiac at once."  
>"BRAINIAC!" Dominic said as Brainiac walked in and knelt down.<br>"Emperor Luthor." Brainiac said.  
>"Brainiac, where are the Christians?" Lionel questioned.<br>"They're being unloaded now, sir." Brainiac said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."  
>"Excellent." Lionel said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Bane shall break their spirits first... And then their bodies."<p>

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Bruce watched as a pale-skinned man in a completely black mask with an odd breathing apparatus made one swift kick at the sandbags, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.  
>"Oh man." Bruce groaned.<p>

Martha panted as she followed Lois up the hill. When she and Jonathan had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Lois had told Jonathan and Martha about Bruce's parents and hoped they could help.  
>"Lois, you're sure this is where they live?" Martha asked.<br>"Yup." Lois said as she took Martha's hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time..."  
>Martha looked as Lois' eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.<p>

Back at the farm, Jonathan heard about Lois and Martha's attempt to contact Bruce's parents.  
>"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Martha finished.<br>"We're the only ones who can help him!" Lois insisted, and Jonathan agreed. It was like his father said, do what you can to help people.  
>"Help him?!" Oliver snapped. "That little circus brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"<br>"Oliver, he was taken from one of our meetings." Jonathan said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Lois' right. We've got to help him."

Jonathan drove up to the Metro-Dome where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.  
>"State your business." The guard said.<br>"Fruits and vegetables for the gladiators." Jonathan said as he pulled out a large juicy piece of melon. "And this for yourself."  
>Inside the corridors, Jonathan turned to Oliver.<br>"Ollie, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Bruce." Jonathan said.  
>"On it, Jonathan." Oliver said as he rushed off.<br>Meanwhile, Jonathan went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.  
>"What was that?!" Lois called out.<br>"A not so successful gladiator." Jonathan said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.  
>At that point, they heard singing.<br>"Sounds like Bruce isn't alone." Martha observed.  
>"Halt!" A rotund man with black hair and a long nose called out. "Who goes there?!"<br>"It's Jonathan Kent with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Jonathan said as he held up a water melon. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."  
>"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The rotund man said.<br>"Clark, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Jonathan said with a smile.  
>Jonathan then headed to the cell with everyone except Clark and Conner.<br>"Jonathan..." Jonathan's friend Ben said weakly. "Martha..."  
>"Shh!" Jonathan said quickly. "Ben, what are you doing here?"<br>"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Ben explained.  
>"Back away you scavengers!" Jonathan called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"<br>Jonathan then turned to Ben and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."  
>"Lois!" Bruce called out in a whisper.<br>"Bruce, are you okay?" Lois asked.  
>"Yeah, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to some guy named Bane." Bruce said urgently.<br>"Don't panic." Jonathan said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."  
>"Courage?!" Bruce whispered. "Have you seen the size of this guy?!"<br>"Size has nothing to do with courage, Bruce." Jonathan explained.  
>"Right." Martha said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"<br>"Who?" Bruce asked.  
>"Zachius." Martha said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Romans. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.<br>"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when Jesus looked up at him.  
>"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'<br>"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Ceaser of Rome out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.  
>"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'<br>"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'  
>"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"<br>Jonathan smiled. Martha was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

In the dungeons, Conner hid under the table while Clark handed the rotund man, Oswald Cobblepot, several fruits and vegetables.  
>"Uh... Mr. Cobblepot, party of one?" Clark asked.<br>While Mr. Cobblepot ate the food, Conner snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as he walked out quietly.

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; Oliver finished up his map and smiled.  
>"Perfect." Oliver said when he ran into the guard at the door.<br>"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.  
>"Uh... Me?" Oliver asked. "I'm... With the volunteers for arena improvement."<br>"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.  
>"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." Oliver said to himself as he went off.<p>

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Jonathan smiled and shook Ben's hand.  
>"Now get some rest." Jonathan advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."<br>"Lois," Bruce said. "Thanks."  
>"It's okay, Bruce." Lois said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>Lois then walked off as Bruce gulped. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

><p>Poor Bruce.<p> 


	3. Bane

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Bane

At the farm, Jonathan took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.  
>"It's perfect." Jonathan said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "Martha's special recipe for Roman Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."<br>"Good work, Conner." Martha said with a smile.  
>"Thanks." Clark said as everyone stared at him. "Well... I supervised him."<br>"Great." Oliver said as he studied the map he made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free,"

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Conner help onto his Lion, Leo. He was worried. He didn't want to lose his new family only a few weeks after losing his parents.  
>"Jonathan, what if Bane gets us?" Conner asked.<br>"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, and strategic mind, and what do you have left?" Oliver asked.  
>"Me?" Conner asked uncertainly.<br>"Conner, Bane may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Marta said as she tucked Conner in.  
>"Is Jesus stronger than Bane?" Conner asked. He'd only just started to learn about Jesus.<br>"Of course he is." Jonathan said with a smile. "Bane may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'  
>"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'<br>"At this, Jairus wept.  
>"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'<br>"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.  
>"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'<br>"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'  
>"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.<br>"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say anything of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"  
>"Yeah." Conner said.<br>"Alright now," Martha said simply. "Off to sleep Conner. I'm sure your brother and Lois are already sleeping."  
>"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Conner asked.<br>"Of course." Jonathan said with a kind smile.  
>Jonathan, Martha, and Oliver then left Conner's room and shut the lights.<p>

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.  
>"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Bane."<br>Bruce gulped. He hoped Jonathan and the others would arrive soon.

The day after his planning, Lionel sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Bane defeated several gladiators without even requiring his full might, and the crowd was cheering.  
>"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Lionel said to Dominic with a smirk.<p>

Outside the coliseum, Clark was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.  
>"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Clark asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Jonathan and Ollie."<br>"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away truck." Lois said with a smirk.  
>"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Clark said nervously. Lois still had trouble with her bicycle.<p>

Inside the coliseum, Jonathan rolled a barrel up to Cobblepot.  
>"Jonathan!" Oswald called out.<br>"Oswald." Jonathan said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all this left over produce."  
>While Oswald began getting busy with the produce, Oliver rushed off to the cells to free Bruce and the others. He was wearing sunglasses and a green hoodie and matching pants to hide his identity. He'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.<p>

Bane continued to pummel the gladiators as Lionel stood up.  
>"Enough warm ups Dominic." Lionel said plainly. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."<br>"Bring out the Christians!" Dominic called out.

"The gate's opening!" Ben called out as Oliver quickly unlocked the door with the key Jonathan and Conner had made. Oliver then lifted the door open.  
>"Follow me!" Oliver said, and they all rushed off.<p>

"Did I mention I love apples?" Oswald said as he stuffed his face with various apples Jonathan had brought as he quickly waved Oliver and the others through.  
>"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.<br>"Well, looks like break time's over." Oswald said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"  
>"The prisoners are gone!" Jonathan repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction Oliver, Bruce, Ben, and all the other Christians had gone.<p>

Oliver rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.  
>"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" Oliver called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a soldier who had his back to them. Now what? Oliver hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and he couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.<br>"I think we should go this way." Bruce said as he pointed behind him.  
>"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Oliver snapped. He'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"<br>Oliver then led the others to a large open gate.  
>"See guys?" Oliver said with a smirk. "We're almost there."<br>They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.  
>"At last!" Lionel's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."<br>"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." Oliver admitted as his way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was Oliver that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, Oliver was proficient with bows and arrows, and he was sure he could beat Bane, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

Jonathan heard the call and looked out the window to see Oliver, Bruce, and the other prisoners standing in front of Bane.  
>"Oh no." Jonathan groaned.<p>

Oliver smirked as Bane walked up.  
>"You don't look so tough." Oliver taunted.<br>"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Bane said as he showed the back of his hand which had a yellow dial on it. Bane turned the dial as yellow glowing tubes appeared, and Bane bulged until he was twice as tall as anyone Oliver had ever met and fifty times as muscular.  
>"That's impressive." Oliver admitted.<p>

Outside, Clark, Lois, and Conner heard a roar from the stadium that didn't sound like a human's or a lion's.  
>"You guys wait here." Clark said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."<br>Clark rushed up to see a large man with burning green eyes walk up to Oliver, Bruce, and the prisoners.  
>"Everyone, stay calm!" Oliver called out. "I've got everything under control!"<br>Bane made a swing at Oliver that he dodged.  
>"Okay Tiny, let's see what you've got." Oliver said as Bane smacked Oliver into a wall as Clark flinched. Just then, Clark saw Bruce juggling a shield and a helmet.<br>"Alright, step right up." Bruce said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You sir!"  
>"Hm?" Bane asked as he turned to Bruce.<br>"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Bruce asked as the helmet hit Bane in the head, and the shield slammed into Bane's foot, causing him to groan.  
>Clark then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Jonathan's voice say, "Ben, this way."<br>Clark knew he had to do something. Conner, Oliver, and Bruce had their moments, and now it was his turn. He jumped down in front of Bane as Oliver apparently recovered and walked up.  
>"Let me at him." Kell said with only a hint of fear and a lot of grogginess. "I'll tear him to bits."<br>"Actually, I've got a better idea." Clark said as he picked Bane up and lifted him into the air.  
>Clark then tossed Bane into a wall as the tube broke and green liquid spilled out, while Bane returned to normal.<br>"They're good." Lionel said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."  
>Oliver then picked the two boys up and rushed to the gate Jonathan was covertly keeping open with a crate.<br>"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Lionel called out.  
>Oliver rushed to the gate as Bane charged after them, just barely making it through before Bane as Jonathan let go of the gate and tapped Bane on the head with the crate to knock him out as they all heard Lionel call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF MY WIFE, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"<p>

"Conner, another helping?" Martha asked. Everyone was at the Kent Farm and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.  
>"No thank you." Conner said with a smile. "Or I'll be as fat as Mr. Cobblepot."<br>"Thanks for dinner, Martha." Bruce said. "It was great, and thanks to all of you for saving me."  
>"Oh, it was nothing." Lois said with a smile.<br>"That's easy for you to say." Clark said with a smirk.  
>Bruce then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.<br>"Well..." Bruce gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."  
>"Clark, Conner, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Martha asked.<br>"Why?" Conner asked.  
>"I'll explain once we're helping Martha, Conner." Clark said as he gently took Conner to the sink.<br>"Bruce, we know about your parents." Lois said plainly.  
>"You do?" Bruce asked.<br>"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Lois asked.  
>"I guess I was just ashamed." Bruce said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Bane again. "You know, of being an orphan."<br>"But I'm an orphan." Lois said plainly. "So are Clark and Conner."  
>"You are?" Bruce asked. He just assumed that Jonathan and Martha were babysitting for the three of them.<br>"Yeah." Lois said. "Jonathan and Martha took all of us in after the fire."  
>"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Jonathan said with a smile.<br>"You mean, you'd want me to stay with you?" Bruce asked.  
>"Of course." Jonathan said as Oliver walked up and held out his hand with a smile.<br>"Welcome to the family, kid." Oliver said as he shook Bruce's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."  
>"Come on, Bruce!" Lois said excitedly. "We have something to show you."<br>Bruce was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.  
>"Well Bruce, what do you think?" Oliver asked.<br>"It's for me?" Bruce asked in awe.  
>"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." Clark said with a smile as Bruce lept onto the top bunk with ease. "No thanks. This suits me just fine."<br>Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Bruce Wayne.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first adventure of the Legion of Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.<p> 


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Bruce and the others from Bane, Bruce was performing his acrobatics in his old circus uniform, a gray t-shirt with black sleeves and pants with a black bat on the chest.  
>"Awesome!" Clark called out. "What's the bat for?"<br>"My mom says I reminded her of a little bat when she made this for me." Bruce said.  
>"A bat?" Clark asked. "Like the flying mammal?"<br>"Shut up." Bruce said defensively.  
>"This is great, having you here, Bruce." Lois said with a smile.<br>"It's like having another brother." Conner said with a smile.  
>"I wonder what could be keeping Ollie." Martha asked as she looked out the window.<br>"That kid's always running late." Jonathan reassured Martha.  
>Martha was still worried. Oliver was like a son to her.<br>"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Martha began before Jonathan stopped her.  
>"Martha, you worry too much." Jonathan said with a smile. "Ollie's just fine. I'm sure of it."<p>

Oliver was in trouble.  
>He had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized him, and he rushed off, knowing Jonathan wouldn't approve of him shooting the guards with arrows when there was some other way.<br>"Alright, you want me?!" Oliver called out. "Come and get me!"  
>The soldiers continued after him.<br>"I knew that wouldn't work." Oliver groaned as he rushed off. It wasn't long before he found a donkey and got on its back while he used his arrow to sever the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with Oliver only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked Oliver off into a horse troth.  
>"I needed a bath anyway." Oliver said with a smile as he held his breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, Oliver rushed back to the farm as quickly as he could.<p>

Oliver arrived at the farm and quickly locked the door.  
>"Jonathan!" Oliver called out. "Jonathan! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for Metropolis!"<br>"I know." Jonathan said calmly. "I know. Try this roll Martha made."  
>"A roll?!" Oliver asked as Clark handed him a roll he was holding. "Jonathan, Christians from all over are coming to Metropolis tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! You have to go to Metropolis!" Oliver called out.<br>"I wish I could, Oliver, but there's a meeting here tonight." Jonathan explained.  
>"Jonathan's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Martha said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting Oliver to try one. It tasted pretty good.<br>"John the who?" Bruce asked.  
>"John the Baptist." Oliver repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."<br>"Honey flavored insects?" Lois asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.  
>"Yuck." Conner said as he stuck his tongue out.<br>"Shh!" Clark said.  
>"How can Jonathan tell a story at a time like this?" Oliver asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for Metropolis.<br>"Be patient, Ollie." Martha said calmly. "Jonathan knows what he's doing."  
>"You see, John was a great prophet," Jonathan continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.<br>"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'  
>"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.<br>"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'  
>"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near Jordan, Jesus left his home in Nazareth and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.<br>"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'  
>"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."<br>"Look Jonathan," Oliver said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "That was great, but what about Metropolis? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."  
>"Exactly." Jonathan said with a smile. "Clark?"<br>Clark took out a scroll and handed it to Jonathan.  
>"What's that?" Oliver asked.<br>"It's a story for the Christians in Metropolis." Clark said with a smile.  
>"And you're going to give it to them." Jonathan said with a kind smile.<br>"That's a great idea!" Oliver called out. He knew Jonathan wouldn't let him down. "There's only one problem. Getting to Metropolis. The roads are practically paved with guards."  
>"There must be some way to get through." Martha insisted as Jonathan took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.<br>"We know a way." Lois said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that Oliver didn't like.

* * *

><p>I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.<p> 


	5. The Story for Metropolis

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for Metropolis

Each city on Earth possessed an aqueduct system similar to Ancient Rome as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Lionel had made.  
>Lois' way of getting to Metropolis was taking the Smallville aqueduct to the adjacent Metropolis aqueduct.<br>"Captain Clark to the rescue!" Clark called out.  
>"I wanna be captain!" Bruce complained.<br>"Me too!" Conner called out happily.  
>"They'll be okay, won't they?" Martha asked Jonathan as they watched the children and Oliver head off.<br>"Of course." Jonathan said with a kind smile. "When I was a kid, we did it all the time."

Back on the aqueduct, Oliver jokingly bopped Bruce in the head with the bread that hid the Metropolis story.  
>"Stop with the splashing." Oliver said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."<br>"Oh yeah?" Lois smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the Metropolis aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.  
>"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."<br>The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."  
>"Yes sir." Oliver said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."<br>Oliver then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."  
>As Oliver turned, he bumped into a bald man slightly older than himself with purple armor and green eyes.<br>"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, friend?" The man asked.  
>"Who me?" Oliver asked nervously. "We were uh..."<br>"We're not playing." Lois said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and he's our troop leader."  
>Clark, Bruce, and Conner quickly followed suit and raised their hands.<br>"I am?" Oliver asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"  
>"Uh-huh." The man said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"<br>"Bread!" Cobblepot said as Oliver just noticed him. Cobblepot was sure to taste it if he let him, and Oliver knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."  
>"No!" Oliver said quickly as he pulled the bread away before Cobblepot took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Cobblepot rubbed his face.<br>"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Cobblepot said as the man took the scroll out and looked at it.  
>"So you're one of those Christians." The man said. "I've never met one in person."<br>Oliver then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.  
>"Halt!" The man called out.<br>"You'll never take me alive!" Oliver called out when several guards held several lasers to him. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."  
>"Take him to the Imperial Palace in Metropolis." The man said. "My father will want to interrogate him."<br>"Of course he will." Cobblepot said plainly. "Just before he feeds him to the lions."

At the farm, Lois and Conner had rushed in and told Jonathan and Marta about Oliver being taken by the guards.  
>"And I think they took him to the palace." Lois said urgently. "Then Clark and Bruce went after him."<br>"Oh this is terrible!" Jonathan called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting Oliver out of the palace!"  
>Jonathan's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Martha's mind.<br>"Cook up a way." Martha said with a smile. "That's it!"  
>"Huh?" Jonathan asked.<br>"Don't just stand there!" Martha said as she quickly tossed aprons to Jonathan, Lois, and Conner. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"  
>"Martha, what does baking have to do with rescuing Oliver?" Jonathan asked.<br>"Don't you remember?" Martha asked. "Lionel Luthor's famous for his sweet tooth!"  
>"Of course!" Jonathan called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Martha. We've got a lot of baking to do."<br>"But what will we bake?" Lois asked. Jonathan and Martha were farmers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get Oliver out of prison.  
>"A feast for a king, my dear." Jonathan said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."<p>

At Lionel's Metropolis palace, which he spent most of his time in, Dominic announced him to several senators.  
>"Live from Lionel's palace, it's the incredible, Lionel Lucas Luthor!" Dominic called out as Lionel walked out.<br>"Welcome to this meeting." Lionel said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Dominic, call Lex."  
>"Lex!" Dominic called out as Lionel's son and favorite soldier, Lex Luthor, walked out holding Oliver.<br>"Now Lex, how did you capture this young man?" Lionel asked.  
>"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Father." Lex said simply. "He was carrying this scroll."<br>"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of a Jewish carpenter who died 2,000 years ago." Lionel said plainly, which only made Oliver angry.  
>"He's not dead!" Oliver called out. "And all over the world, billions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."<br>"You are in for a long wait." Lionel said with a sneer. "Lex, what's on the scroll?"  
>"Some kind of story, Father." Lex said. "About this Jesus of theirs."<br>"Well that should be entertaining." Lionel said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."  
>Everyone laughed, and Oliver could feel the anger boiling inside of him like Lois' attempt of spaghetti a few weeks ago.<br>"You heard him." Lex said plainly. "Read."  
>"You don't wanna hear the story!" Oliver shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."<br>"I am your lord, Christian!" Lionel shouted, as angry as Oliver. "Read the story, I command you!"  
>"I'd rather die!" Oliver shouted back.<br>"As you wish." Lionel said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Lex, what does it say?"  
>"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Galilee, Father." Lex said as he unrolled the scroll.<br>"Well go on and read it." Lionel said.  
>"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Lex began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.<br>"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"  
>"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.<br>"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"  
>"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"<br>Lex stopped reading and starred inquisitively at Oliver along with everyone else in the room. Oliver starred back at Lex and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his green eyes.  
>"Well what are you all staring at?" Lionel asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"<br>"Oh yes, Lionel." Dominic said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"  
>"Shut up, Dominic!" Lionel snapped.<br>"Yes sir." Domini said timidly.  
>"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Lionel shouted.<br>"Yes Father." Lex said calmly.  
>"And as for this wretch, I want him thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Lionel said as he starred at Oliver. "He shall be an example to the entire planet of how we deal with Christians!"<br>Lionel laughed maniacally as Oliver was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Jonathan, Martha, Lois, and Conner waited patiently in Viking gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.  
>"We could be here for hours." Lois groaned.<br>"I hate the thought of Oliver held prisoner by that madman, Luthor." Martha sighed.  
>"Why's Mr. Luthor mad at Oliver, Jonathan?" Conner asked. As far as he knew, Ollie hadn't done anything to Lionel.<br>"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Conner." Jonathan said calmly.  
>"What kind of mad is he?" Conner asked.<br>"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Jonathan explained.  
>"Who was he?" Lois asked.<br>"Well you see," Jonathan began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Galilee to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.  
>"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'<br>"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.  
>"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.<br>"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.  
>"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Roman Army!'<br>"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'  
>"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.<br>"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'  
>"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.<br>"I like the Legion Story, Jonathan." Conner said with a happy smile. He liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"  
>"That's the end." Jonathan said with a smile.<br>"Yeah?" Lois asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."  
>"I don't know about that." Jonathan said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.<br>"Look, we can cross." Lois said in awe.  
>"Alright everybody." Jonathan said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.<br>"We made it!" Conner called out excitedly. "We made it!"  
>"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Jonathan said plainly as he put on a Viking's helmet and a fake mustache. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."<br>Conner, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

At the palace, Lionel was sitting there with Dominic gathering reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.  
>"Hail Luthor!" A man with brown hair, a mustache, and an odd Viking outfit said with a thick French accent. He was also joined by a woman and a young girl and boy in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Gall, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Emperor."<br>"Pastries, you say?" Lionel asked. He had always had a sweet tooth.  
>"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of... Uh... The twenty-first birthday of Luthor's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."<br>"Third cousin on my mother's side...?" Lionel wondered. He'd never bothered studying his family aside from Lex, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.  
>"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."<br>Lionel smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

Clark poked his head out of a hollow statue of a Kryptonian holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.  
>"Bruce, Jonathan's here." Clark said as Bruce poked out his head to see.<br>"Look at that outfit!" Bruce laughed, and Clark had to admit Bruce was right in Jonathan's odd Viking get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.  
>"Hey, this thing's lose!" Clark called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.<p>

In his cell, Oliver drew the sign of the fish on the ground before he heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Lex stood there.  
>"What do you want?" Oliver asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"<br>Oliver noticed a jar in Lex's hand.  
>"What's that?" Oliver asked. "Poison?"<br>"It's water." Lex said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"  
>"I see your point." Oliver said as he took the water and drank. Something about Lex was beginning to grow on Oliver. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Luthor's other guards.<p>

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Lionel tried one and smiled.  
>"Mmm..." Lionel said. "Delicious."<br>"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and..."  
>Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.<br>"How delightful." Lionel said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."  
>"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."<br>"You don't say?" Lionel said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"  
>The men did so.<p>

In Oliver's cell, Lex and Oliver continued to talk.  
>"You know, you don't have to die." Lex said helpfully. "I've seen my father pardon people like you before."<br>"Sure." Oliver said with a scoff. He'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."  
>"You don't have to deny a thing." Lex insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Lionel Luthor is also a god."<br>"Then I guess I have to die." Oliver said with conviction. He'd never abandon his believes just to save his own skin.  
>"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Lex asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."<br>"You still can." Oliver encouraged Lex.  
>"That's impossible." Lex said. "He's dead. How can I-"<br>"Shh!" Oliver said quickly as he heard two approaching soldiers.  
>"Luthor demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.<br>At that, Oliver was dragged into the throne room again as Lionel stood there.  
>"Welcome back Christian." Lionel said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the lions on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."<br>Oliver quickly observed Lionel's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to Oliver, and he quickly recognized him as Jonathan.  
>"Jonathan?" Oliver asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Don't worry." Jonathan whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Jonathan's voice then shifted into a French accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!"  
>"No, I won't!" Oliver said. The guards then held Oliver's arms up as Jonathan shoved the pastry into his mouth. He could tell that the pastry was made bad on purpose to help the act.<br>"Everything's getting dark..." Oliver gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"  
>Oliver then let himself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After his performance, Oliver hardly daring to breathe.<br>"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Lionel asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."  
>"Of course, Luthor." Jonathan said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."<br>"Thank you." Lionel said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."  
>As Oliver felt his body be put onto the wagon, he could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled his nose, and Oliver ended up sneezing.<br>"Gazuntite." Cobblepot said as if nothing had happened.  
>"Thank you." Oliver said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.<br>"I suspected a trick." Lionel said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool Lionel Luthor? Throw them to the lions at once!"

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Clark and Bruce remained where they were.  
>"We've gotta help them!" Clark said quickly.<br>"How?" Bruce asked.  
>"Help me topple this statue over." Clark said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.<br>"This is crazy!" Bruce called out.  
>"Stop complaining and start shaking!" Clark countered.<p>

As the guards cornered the group, Oliver and Jonathan each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.  
>Lois, Conner, and Martha assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.<br>"Bravo." Lionel said darkly as he walked through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the lion pits."  
>Just then, the statue began to tip over.<br>"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.  
>"My statue!" Lionel called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."<br>"Jonathan!" Clark whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see Clark and Bruce inside a small square hole. "Over here!"  
>The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with Oliver going last when Lex approached Oliver with the scroll. After a moment, Lex handed Oliver the scroll.<br>"Here." Lex said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."  
>Oliver smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Lex Luthor after all.<br>"They're getting away!" Lionel called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"  
>They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.<br>"Jonathan, catch!" Oliver called out as he tossed the scroll to Jonathan before diving in himself.  
>"Alright, let's get out of here!" Jonathan called out.<br>They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as Oliver held a chain up to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.  
>When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Jonathan had worn for his disguise, Conner caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing his helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.<br>As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.  
>"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."<p>

In the Metropolis end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Wally West and his girlfriend Linda Park, nervously waited by the aqueduct.  
>"Oliver Queen was supposed to be here hours ago." Wally pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."<br>"But what are we going to tell them?" Linda asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."  
>"I know that." Wally said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."<br>"I... I guess you're right." Linda said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.  
>"There they are!" Oliver called out as they stopped the barrel. "Jonathan, get ready to hand off the scroll."<br>"No problem, I've got it right here." Jonathan said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh... Uh-oh."  
>"Looking for this?" Martha asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Clark.<br>"What would I do without you?" Jonathan asked with a smile as he kissed Lois' cheek.  
>"Jonathan!" Oliver groaned impatiently.<br>"Sorry." Jonathan said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Wally caught it.  
>"Thank you!" Wally called out. "Thank you all!"<br>"Don't mention it!" Jonathan called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."  
>"What story will they hear, Clark?" Conner asked.<br>"Well," Conner said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Galilee."

At the Metropolis Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, John Stewart, unfurled the scroll and began reading.  
>"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Kent Nelson

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Kent Nelson

It was a starry night in Smallville with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Clark, Lois, Oliver, Jonathan, Martha, Bruce, and Conner, this meant only one thing: Luthor's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.  
>"Martha, why are we being so careful tonight?" Bruce asked.<br>"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Bruce." Martha explained. "Jonathan's friend Kent Nelson will be there, and Lionel Luthor would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."  
>"I think it's safe now." Jonathan whispered before he was proven wrong when Brainiac and Lex Luthor were questioning a young man.<br>"You there!" Lex said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Kent Nelson, a Christian. Do you know him?"  
>"No I don't." The man said simply.<br>"Alright." Lex said plainly when Brainiac shoved him aside.  
>"You call that an interrogation, Lex?" Brainiac scoffed. "I'll show you."<br>Brainiac easily lifted the man up and held him close.  
>"Do you know a Christian named Kent Nelson?" Brainiac asked.<br>"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Brainiac's visage.  
>"You don't only know him, you are Nelson, aren't you?" Brainiac said as he pulled out a whip and started lashing the man. "I say you're Nelson! You're Kent Nelson the Story Keeper!"<br>"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"  
>"Liar." Brainiac said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.<br>"That my friend is how it's done." Brainiac told Lex smugly.  
>"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Lois asked.<br>"They beat my father like that." Clark said bitterly. "Before they took them away."  
>The guards walked off as Clark looked angrily at them.<p>

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with Oliver acting as a lookout as usual; he also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.  
>After awhile, Jonathan and the others arrived, and Oliver greeted them just as Kent Nelson arrived. Kent was an old man with white hair, but he only had a few wrinkles on his forehead.<br>"Jonathan, how are you doing, kiddo?" Kent said as he and Jonathan hugged.  
>"Kent!" Jonathan called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."<br>Jonathan then turned and addressed the crowd.  
>"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Kent Nelson, the Master Story Teller!" Jonathan called out.<br>"Ah, Jonathan is too kind." Kent said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why one day during a biblical past life, I remember hearing Jesus in Galilee, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.  
>"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.<br>"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.  
>"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.<br>"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'  
>"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.<br>"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.  
>"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.<br>"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.  
>"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.<br>"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."  
>"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?'<br>"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.  
>"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'<br>"Now there was a master story teller." Kent finished with a smile.  
>"Ah yes." Jonathan said with a smile.<br>While Jonathan went to introduce Kent to the others, a thin man with light brown hair bumped into Oliver as he stared at him quizzically.  
>"I don't remember seeing you before." Oliver said plainly.<br>"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"  
>Oliver rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

"And finally, this is Conner, and his brother Clark." Jonathan said after introducing everyone to Kent.  
>"It's great to meet you all." Kent said.<br>"Come on to the Farm." Jonathan said. "Martha has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans. Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Lionel even knows you're here.

"What do you mean he's here?" Lionel shouted. "Who's here?"  
>"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Happy Harbor." Lionel's spy, John Corben said as he shook.<br>Lex couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with his father.  
>"Oh... Him." Lionel said, realizing Corben was talking about Nelson. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the world, but to come here... Corben, thank you for bringing this to my attention.<br>"You're welcome." Corben said.  
>"Lex," Lionel said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"<br>"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Lex responded.  
>"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Brainiac said with a sneer. He and Lex were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.<br>"Do you mean that Corben is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Lionel asked incredulously. "That Corben is the one true everlasting friend of the empire?"  
>"Well..." Corben said. "I didn't actually see where he went."<br>Lionel growled angrily and then smirked as he pushed the button on a device he was holding, and an explosion occurred in Corben's head, and he fell unconscious.  
>"Now, where were we?" Lionel mused.<br>"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Dominator Guard." Brainiac said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."  
>"The only thing you can guarantee, Brainiac is brutality and destruction!" Lex called out angrily.<br>"Brutality and destruction?" Lionel asked with a smirk. "Why Lex, what an excellent idea. I want you and Brainiac to work together."  
>"Sir!" Brainiac protested.<br>"Silence!" Lionel ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the highways of the empire without my official seal!"  
>Lionel then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp, leaving an L inside a rectangle on the papers.<br>"I want that Christian dead." Lionel said as he handed the papers to Brainiac and Lex. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. Things look bad for the gang now, don't they?<p> 


End file.
